Blackhead
by The Angry American
Summary: Caitlin's feeling a little down after a blackhead ruins another relationship. Will a certain skater boy shed a little light for her in a situation like this? J/C One-shot. My first 6teen fic.


**"Blackhead"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with 6teen. 6teen is owned by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis, the same people who created Total Drama.**

* * *

A nightmare. That's what it was inside The Big Squeeze. The lemonade stand of doom.

And unfortunately, Caitlin Cooke was living in it. Selling lemonade all day and all night. Even though that it was definitely worth the money, it definitely wasn't worth what she was crying about.

It was all about a cute boy that broke off his date with her. The guy Caitlin was fawning over was a money hog. Sure, he was handsome with his black hair, muscular physique, and charming smile, but he had such a reputation of being a love-her-and-leave-her type of guy. Caitlin wasn't always very smart to find on the inside. Caitlin and his date were going strong for two weeks.

That was until she suffered one of the worst fates any teenager could ever suffer.

A blackhead.

Nothing but a painful little dot. Those things hurt way worse than a zit or a pimple. When her date, whose name was Andy, got a good look at her and her blackhead, he started running for the hills. Quite frankly, Andy liked his girls flawless and no blemishes on their faces. This tore Caitlin to the bone. As a result, the two broke up. Cross off another guy that Caitlin broke up with.

Frankly, Caitlin was getting very sick of it. Strong and independent like her friend Jen, Caitlin decided to do what any woman would do after a break. Hide under the huge lemon and cry. It wasn't a smart decision, but it was the only thing that Caitlin thought of.

Hiding under the lemon was very smart for Caitlin, because no one would bother seeing her pain.

"That's it. I'm fed up with every cute guy I meet get away from me. They're nothing but love-and-leave type of people. I'm so through with boys!" Caitlin sniffled.

Boys weren't the only thing to blame out of all of this. It was all because of that stupid blackhead under Caitlin's chin. That stupid blackhead that cost her chances with Andy.

As much as she wanted to spent the entire day crying under a fruit, her sad little moment with herself was cut short due to a certain skater boy's voice.

"Hey, Cait. You inside there?"

Caitlin noticed that the voice talking to her was Jude. She looked very alarmed at first.

"Oh, no... it's Jude." Caitlin thought as she quickly dried out the tears with her forearm, "Can't let him see me like this."

After shaking the guilt away in an instant, Caitlin popped out of the lemon and started talking to Jude like she was such in a panic. Throw in a fake smile and Caitlin was trapped in total panic mode.

"Hey Jude, wonderful day were having! How's the weather out there?" Caitlin spoke very quickly.

"Uh..."

"Let me guess, it's partly cloudy with slight chances of thunderstorms going on tonight. Man, that must be a shame, huh?" Caitlin said once more before pouring some lemonade for her friend, "Well, anyway, here's your lemonade. And don't worry about paying for it, it's on the house!"

"Cait? Are you sure you're alright? Because you're talking really fast and sometimes I can't understand you, bra..." Jude spoke in a concerned tone.**  
**

"Sure, I'm alright. There's nothing bad than being in such a hurry after a rough day. After all, I'm nothing but happy on the inside and outside. So thanks for asking!" Caitlin responded with a feigned laugh. Of course, Caitlin wasn't all right.

That's when Jude realized that things weren't quite all right with her.

"It's about that buff dude that you've been dating, huh?"

Jude figured it out for the start. Caitlin wanted to be strong and care-free about this, but there was no helping her.

"Ohhh, I give up..." Caitlin sighed, "I've been seeing this Andy guy for two weeks. We were going strong for a couple of weeks. He always brought me chocolates and those big plushy yellow ducks from that ball toss game. And now, he just broke up with me. All because of this!"

With her tears of anger, Caitlin showed Jude her embarrassing blackhead. That thing went after Jude like 3D. It was like Jude's conscience was being hit by her blackhead like a Pinto going through a brick wall on impact.

"Whoa, dude! That is one major speed bump, bra." Jude said in shock.

"I know, right?" Caitlin sniffed once again, "That's just so like him. He told me that she likes girls who are flawless, not people who are ugly! I bet that's how all boys act like that. They wouldn't be caught dead dating someone with a zit on their chin! That's why I'm finished with boys forever!"

Jude was amazed how Caitlin was holding her tears together. Not letting one single tear drop through her cheeks. Basically, Jude hated to see a girl, especially Caitlin, nearly cry her eyes out. It hurt like a skateboard to the nuts. The same difference between a skateboard to the nuts or Caitlin's heartbreak, it doesn't seem or look pretty from a standpoint.

Just to calm Caitlin down, Jude placed her hand on a shoulder.

"Hey, don't be down, bra! It was just one guy. It's not the end of the world!" Jude exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin said while wiping her eyes a bit.

"Look, one little zit on your face isn't gonna bring you down. You're still beautiful to me, Cait. Heck, you can wear a paper bag over your head and yet you'll still look beautiful! Besides, all guys aren't like that." Jude responded through comfort, "There are some who care about you for the way you look."

"Are you sure?" Caitlin said, feeling a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, bra. If you have a blackhead, don't feel embarrassed about it. Just laugh it off and move on with your life! I'm certain that the right guy will come along and see the beauty inside ya." Jude smiled to her.

It was the very smile that Caitlin liked in him. Because when Jude had that grin in his face, her problems would magically go away in a heartbeat. Luckily, it was happening to her right now. She was throwing away all that guilt she had and moving on.

"You know, Jude. I've never really thought of that until now. Thanks..." Caitlin blushed once again.

And then in surprise, Caitlin surprised Jude with a hug. It felt so tender and so warm, that it also made Jude blush as well.

"No problem, bra. If ya need anything, I'm always around, dudette." Jude whispered.

But Jude's blush brightened once more when Caitlin kissed him right in the cheek. So soft like two chocolate pillows placing on top of a white cheek. Basically, that small peck on the cheek brightened not just Jude's day, but Caitlin's as well.

"Here's your lemonade..." Caitlin murmured a bit.

"Thanks, bra. Glad I could help!" Jude shouted out as he took off on his skateboard with the lemonade that Caitlin made for him.

As Jude was miles away from the Big Squeeze, Caitlin looked on at him far away. Her thoughts spoke to her in light of what occurred.

_"Hmmmmmm, I wonder if he could be 'the one'? If only time could tell..."_

It was like Jude said: One blackhead doesn't make a difference. Caitlin can sure put those good words to use.

* * *

**Well, I'm not sure if it was good or bad, but what do you all think? I'm not sure if it sounds cliche or not, but think it's good to me nonetheless.**

**Feedback is appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
